The disclosure relates to electrically motorized wheels, and more particularly to an electrically motorized wheel to convert a non-motorized wheeled vehicle to an electrically motorized wheeled vehicle via installation of the wheel on the vehicle.
There are many wheeled vehicles driven or moved by human power, such as bicycles, wheelchairs, wagons, trailers, carts, rolling tables, push lawnmowers, wheelbarrows, etc. Current electric conversion kits for vehicles such as bicycles generally include a relatively large, bulky battery pack, a control system, and an electric motor that are separately mounted on different parts of the bicycle, such as the frame, the handlebars, and the forks. As the components are separated, a wiring harness provides electrical power from the battery pack to the electric motor and operates as a conduit for signals from the control systems. Installation of such systems may be complex and time consuming, typically requiring a variety of tools and a multi-step process.